Dawn Stone
Appearance The Dawn Stone is an incredibly powerful stone that can be found in the center of the Cavern Biome. It holds a golden color, with a deep orange glow that illuminates from the core. The stone can be described as mostly translucent, aside from the core, with specks of red-orange glowing dots inside. Because heavy heat is emitted from the Dawn Stone, plants that decorate the Golden Entrance will refuse to grow around the stone, leaving a bare patch a fox length from where the artifact lays. The Dawn Stone is classified as a Relic and not a Land Mark due to the size of the stone, and how the stone is able to be carried. Unlike other artifacts, the Dawn Stone is more feared than it is prized. Five pieces of the Dawn Stone still lay scattered around the deepest parts of Africa, and with the overwhelming power that the Dawn Stone holds, one can only comprehend what disastrous events would occur if they were to be pieced together. Touching the stone will lead to immense inflammation in the head, and your nerves will respond to the stone just as how it would in a flame. Although it doesn't cause long term damage if held shortly, if someone were to carry it for more than five or so minutes, your fur would start to singe at the end and slowly burn your skin. That being said, many efforts have been made to seal the cavern for good, but controversy between religious beliefs have left it open. Properties The single shard of the Dawn Stone holds an overwhelmingly large amount of power. If used by someone who fully understands the nature of the stone, it can be used as a tool, to build or to break. The main element the shard is able to conjure is fire, whether it be setting a blade of grass into flames or an entire forest. The stone, surprisingly, is also able to heal the damage fire has caused, reverting said damage into what it use to be. Whether it be damage or repair, it still comes with a consequence. Usually, if used often, one will become blind, deaf, mute, or paralyzed in some spots. Many mythological heroes of Tension have had to face these in great sacrifices, and no way of avoiding this has been discovered, because of the delayed research of the stone. Not much is known about the stone, or where it came from, but it is thought that it originated from the beginning of the universe, dating back to the birth of Taipan. Location The Dawn Stone, or more precisely, a shard of the Dawn Stone, can be found in the center of the Cavern Biome, in a large opening in the stone floors known as the Golden Entrance. Getting to the entrance is fairly easy, but to get into it is a challenge. Due to it being underneath a volcanic hill, entering it, you will need to be able to withstand high amounts of heat, and not only that, but the further you go to get into the cavern, the tighter it gets. Great skill and flexibility is needed. Once at the center, you will be reassured to find that the floor of the inside is knee-deep with water. Wadding through it gets messy when you near the stone, mainly because the harsh vegetation around it. Category:Places Category:Relics Category:Territory